headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
An American Werewolf in Paris
Category:Films | running time = 105 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $22,000,000 IMDB; An American Werewolf in Paris (1997); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $26,521,435 Box Office Mojo; An American Werewolf in Paris (1997); Domestic Total Gross. | preceded by = An American Werewolf in London | followed by = }} An American Werewolf in Paris is an American independent horror film of the werewolf lore subgenre. It is a sequel to the 1981 classic, An American Werewolf in London by director John Landis. An American Werewolf in Paris was directed by Anthony Waller with a script co-written by Waller, Tim Burns and Tom Stern. It was produced by Hollywood Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on December 25th, 1997. The film stars Tom Everett Scott as the central male protagonist, Andy McDermott with Julie Delpy as werewolf Serafine Pigot - the daughter of David Kessler and Alex Price from the first film. It also stars Vince Vieluf as soon-to-be dead BFF Brad, Phil Buckman as buddy Chris, Julie Bowen as the always complaining Amy Finch, Pierre Cosso as that mean ole Claude, and Thierry Lhermitte as Doctor Thierry Pigot. Notes & Trivia * An American Werewolf in Paris (1997) redirects to this page. * "Aawip" serves as a shortcut to this page, which saves on typing if one is looking to get back to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "Things are about to get a little hairy". * Production on An American Werewolf in Paris began on June 18th, 1996. It was filmed on-location in Paris, France. IMDB; An American Werewolf in Paris (1997); Filming locations. * According to the full cast list for this film at IMDB, Alain Christie provides the voice for Inspector LeDuc, but is uncredited for his participation in this film. * An American Werewolf in Paris was released on DVD in Region 1 format by Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment on July 22nd, 1998. It was also released in Region 2 format in the United Kingdom by Three Wolves under the banner of the "Cult Movie Collection". Amazon.com; An American Werewolf in Paris; DVD.Amazon.com; An American Werewolf in Paris; DVD (Region 2), "Cult Movie Collection". * This film features one of the earliest attempts to use computer graphic imaging to render werewolf effects. * Director Anthony Waller has a cameo appearance in the film as a metro driver. This is in-keeping with a tradition that started with An American Werewolf in London, in which director John Landis also made an appearance in the film as a man being smashed through a window. * One of the elements that this film is most notable for is its soundtrack, which includes its signature track, "Mouth", by Bush, which is played during the scene where Andy McDermott is making out with Amy Finch. * Although Serafine Pigot is only supposed to be sixteen-years-old (according to the timeline established by the first film), actress Julie Delpy was actually twenty-seven when filming began on An American Werewolf in Paris. * This is the first film work for Nicholas Waller. He is a storyboard artist, visual effects script supervisor and 3-D match move geometry man. Additionally, he has a cameo appearance in the film as a taxi driver. Quotes * Andy McDermott: I didn't choose to become a werewolf. I can't face the fact that I've got to go around killing and eating people for the rest of my life. * Brad: Better get used to it. .... * Amy Finch: Thanks for the lovely evening, douche-bag. You really know how to treat a lady! * Andy McDermott: No! You're dead! * Amy Finch: No, I'm undead. Which means I'm forced to walk this wretched earth until you die. * Brad: Not so fast! You want my buddy dead, you're gonna have to come through me. * Amy Finch: Oh, that's something. It took me four years on a stairmaster to get a package like this. You ripped through it like a lamb chop! * Andy McDermott: This can't be happening. * Brad: Don't blame me Andy. I warned you. * Amy Finch: Wait a minute. You knew about this all along? .... * Andy McDermott: I'm losing... my freaking... skull! .... * Claude: I love Americans. You all have a good taste. .... * Serafine Pigot: I want you to blow a big bubble for me. * Andy McDermott: What? * Serafine Pigot: Well... It's a custom in France. The bigger the bubble, the more a boy likes a girl. Recommendations * An American Werewolf in London * Being Human * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Teen Wolf * Wolf Man, The External Links * * An American Werewolf in Paris at Wikipedia * * References Keywords 1990s | Automobile | Bulldozer | Burn victims | Bus | Cemetery | Church | Claws | Corpse | Crucifix | Crucifixion | Cult | Curse | Dead animals | Detective | Dismemberment | Doctor | Dogs | Dreams | Eaten alive | Eiffel Tower | Eye injuries | France | Full moon | Ghosts | Gunshot victims | Hallucinations | Heart ripped out | Hospital | Impalement | Inspector | Invulnerability | Knife | Molotov cocktail | Morgue | New York | New York City | Nightmares | Nurse | Paris | Pistol | Police officer | Professor | Rats | Severed limbs | Smoking | Spear | Stabbings | Statue of Liberty | Suicides | Superhuman strength | Surgeon | Taxi driver | Taxicab | Transformation | Undead | Waiter | Werewolves Category:Hollywood Pictures Category:2nd installments Category:1997/Films Category:December, 1997/Films Category:Sequels Category:Anthony Waller Category:Tim Burns Category:Tom Stern Category:Klaus Bauschulte Category:Bob Bellion Category:Alexander Buchman Category:Richard Claus Category:Jimmy de Brabant Category:Jacques-Eric Strauss Category:Wilbert Hirsch Category:Egon Werdin Category:Peter R. Adam Category:Tom Everett Scott Category:Julie Delpy Category:Vince Vieluf Category:Phil Buckman Category:Julie Bowen Category:Pierre Cosso Category:Thierry Lhermitte Category:Tom Novembre Category:Maria Machado Category:Ben Salem Bouabdallah Category:Serge Basso Category:Charles Maquignon Category:Jochen Schneider Category:Alan McKenna Category:Herve Sogne Category:Edgar Kohn Category:Jean-Claude Deret Category:Isabelle Constantini Category:David F. Friedman Category:Christian Magnani Category:Chris Bearne Category:Pierre Bodry Category:Pieter Riemens Category:Emile Cappachione Category:Serge Hugel Category:John Waller Category:Nicholas Waller Category:Films with crew categories